Polymers are a class of important chemicals that find a variety of industrial uses. For example, polymers can be used to change the rheological property of a fluid such as food products and drilling muds. Production of polymers are well known. However, in many instances, polymers produced in a reactor are not flowable under normal operating conditions. The polymers therefore cannot be conveyed or pumped or transported by any means known to one skilled in the art to a drying means for further processing. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an improved process for producing a polymer that can be easily transported to a drying means to dry the polymer.